It's Your Choice, Babe
by Sally White
Summary: Sequel to Love Is. Maka is perfectly happy with Soul after his unconventional confession to her. But when she receives a second confession, she's stumped. Will her and Soul stay together? Soka, ChroMa
1. Yours Are the Sweetest Eyes

Hey, there. I'm back! For a while, at least. I loved writing my last singing song fic so much that I decided that I wanted to try another one. This one will be a two-parter, though, because I refuse to try to fit everything I want to happen into one part. It would be way too long, and I learned my lesson with my story _I'll Be Home For Christmas_ (which you all should totally go read and review!). Well, anyways, enough rambling, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Your Song by Elton John and used in the movie Moulin Rouge.

Dedication: this goes to anyone who has had trouble expressing themselves and found the only way to do so was through song.

**It's Your Choice, Babe**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

**Part I: Yours Are the Sweetest Eyes**

_Chrona had never been good at expressing himself. In fact, he was pretty sure that he was one of the worst at it. It saddened him sometimes, because there were certain times that he wished to express himself but found him paralyzed from fear, thus unable to do so. It frustrated him, because there was so much that he wanted to say. Especially to one certain girl. . ._

_Maka was always the one he found himself saying the most to. He couldn't help it; she was just so kind and open, always willing to listen to him and offer to help when she could. With just a look at him with her green gaze, he would instantly feel like everything would be alright. Her smile made him feel like he could take on the world. And when she laughed, it was like he was floating on a cloud. He truly cared for her like he had never cared for anyone before. He cared for her so much that he didn't always know how to deal with it. It was those times that he would find himself speechless._

_Ragnarok constantly nagged at him to just "fess up already and tell her!" But every time he would try, his brain would go blank and his tongue would get all tied up. He wanted her to know, and gosh darn it, she deserved to know! But how was he supposed to deal with the risks that went along with telling her? _

_He found it especially hopeless after her and Soul got together. He could remember clearly the day he had found out. Then again, how could anyone forget the day Soul kissed her right in the middle of class? She had Maka-Chopped the albino for that, but Chrona had seen the blush on her face and the smile that she had been trying to fight down. After that day, Chrona had found that distancing himself from her seemed like the easier way to deal with his feelings._

_However, he had also found that the desire to tell her just increased the longer he stayed away from her. It was eating him up inside, consuming him until he couldn't think about anything else. He had even started to lose sleep due to always thinking about it. He knew, though he was terrified, that sooner or later he was going to have to tell her. It was just a question of how to get past his fear of saying something wrong._

_Then he remembered something that he had seen once in a movie (funny enough, a movie he had seen with Maka). Though he was still scared, he decided that, for once, he was going to take the plunge and just try it, just deal with it for as long as it took to get his message across._

…**..**

"Coming!" came Maka's voice from the other side of the door.

Chrona stood there nervously, having been the one to knock on the door of Soul and Maka's apartment. He knew that he had to do this before he lost his nerve. And he and Ragnarok had made a deal, that if Chrona got up the guts to do this tonight, the blood clot would leave him alone to do this without any interruption.

The door opened and there stood Maka, dressed in her usual red plaid skirt and an oversized gray hoodie – probably Soul's. Her ash-blonde hair was down, as opposed to her usual pigtails. She smiled when she saw that it was Chrona. "Hey! What's up? What are you doing here at," she looked inside the apartment then back at him, "8:00 at night?"

Chrona rubbed his arm, conscious now of his own jeans and blue hoodie look. "Um . . . I was wondering if, uh, you would like to . . .," he swallowed hard, "go for a walk with me, maybe." He couldn't look at her. He would lose his cool if he did and she said no.

"Sure!" she agreed happily.

Chrona's blue-gray gaze snapped up to look at her. "R-really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just let me tell Soul and we'll go." She went into the apartment. Chrona heard her calling to Soul and, after a few moments, she returned. "Okay, we can go now." She stepped out and closed the door of her apartment.

The two of them wandered through the city, eventually making their way to the park. Maka led the way over to a tree, looking up at it fondly. "This is where Soul and I were a few weeks ago." She turned around and pointed. "You see that bench over there?"

Chrona nodded, keeping his eyes locked on her.

"That's where he confessed to me," she said softly, a smile playing on the corners of her lips. "It made me so happy."

"Was it hard?" he blurted out, then bit his lip.

She stared at him. "Was what hard?"

"Um!" he swallowed, pushing down his panic. "Confessing, I guess."

"Well, I'm not the one who confessed," she told him, giggling softly. "But I imagine that it must have taken a lot of guts for him to confess to me." She leaned closer to the pink-haired boy. "You wanna know something?"

He nodded, staring into her eyes.

"He actually confessed to me by singing," she told him, grinning. "It was kinda corny, but it was also really sweet." She wrapped her arms around herself. "It made me really happy. I was so glad that he told me."

"Because you felt the same way?" he guessed.

"Well, that," she agreed. "But also, if someone feels that strongly for someone, doesn't that person deserve to know?"

"Yes," he said softly, ducking his head.

She looked at him. "Hmm? Chrona, are you okay?"

He bit his lip, grabbing his arm with his hand. "It's a little bit funny," he blurted out.

"What is?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"This, uh, feeling inside," he said. He gulped and continued, "I'm, uh, not one of those who can . . . easily hide."

"Chrona?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Don't have much money, but, boy, if I did . . ." He pressed on, "I'd buy a – a big house!" he swallowed, "where we both could live."

He looked up at her finally, saying, "If I were a sculptor!" he stopped, "but, then again, no . . . or a man who makes potions in a traveling show." He let go of his arm and grabbed her hand that was on her shoulder, bringing it down but keeping a hold of it. He looked into her eyes and said softly, "I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do . . ."

"Chrona," Maka started to say.

Chrona closed his eyes tight and burst out singing, "My gift is my song!"

It echoed through the area. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, singing softly, "And this one's for you." He kept his eyes on her as he sang, "And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done . . ."

"Hope you don't mind," he continued on, "I hope you don't mind that I put down in words," he intertwined their fingers, "how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

Maka stared at him, shock and awe in her eyes.

He glanced away and sang, "Sat on a roof and I kicked off some moss. Some of these verses, well, they got me quite cross." He smiled at her. "But the sun's been kind as I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on."

He led her away from the tree, singing, "So please forgive me for these things I do. See, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!" He smiled at her and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair with his hand that didn't hold hers. "See, well, the thing is," he looked deep into her eyes, "I really love you."

She gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen," he sang to her.

Getting up more nerve, he led her over to the bench she had pointed out earlier. He let go of her hand and jumped onto the bench, singing with confidence, "And you can tell everybody that this is your song! It may be quite simple, but now that it's done!"

He took her hand again and sang to her, "Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words," he pulled her up to stand in front of him on the bench, "how wonderful life is. . ."

He smiled and belted out, "Now you're in the world!" He took her into his arms and dipped her back slightly.

She was staring at him, a smile playing on the corners of her lips. "Chrona . . . that was . . . incredible! You have a really good voice!"

He blushed and brought her back up, keeping his arms around her. "Thank you." Then he let her go and got off the bench. He held a hand up to her and helped her down from the bench. He looked into her eyes, keeping a hold on her hand. "I thought that you needed to know."

She sighed and bit her lip. "So you did mean that."

He nodded.

She sighed again and looked at him sadly. "Chrona . . . I'm with Soul."

"I know," he told her, glancing away. "And it's not that I want you to leave him, because I don't! I just . . . needed to tell you."

Maka leaned over and pressed her lips to Chrona's cheek. After a few moments she pulled away. She smiled at him when he stared at her. "Thank you for telling me. It was really sweet of you." She squeezed his hand then let go. "Thank you for tonight. I need to go now." She walked past him, starting to leave.

He turned around and called out to her, "Maka, wait!" When she looked at him, he said hesitantly, "I'm good with just being friends. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, Chrona," she told him, a half-grin on her lips.

He nodded. "Good." He swallowed. "Well, uh . . . good night, then."

"Good night," she said, then walked away, leaving him alone in the park.

Chrona looked up at the night sky. He just hoped that something wouldn't go wrong now.

…**..**

Soul looked up from his seat on the couch as Maka entered the apartment. "Welcome back. How was your walk?"

"It was . . . okay," she replied, closing the door behind her.

He lifted one white eyebrow. "That didn't sound very encouraging. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she said, too quickly.

He gave her a look.

Maka sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it beside the albino. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I found out something . . . very interesting tonight."

"Oh?" Soul looked at her expectantly. "What is it?"

She seemed to try to sink further back into the couch. ". . .Chrona is in love with me, too."

"And?" Soul rolled his red eyes.

Her gaze snapped over to him. "Wait. You knew?"

"I'm pretty sure that everyone knows," he told her. "Just like everyone knew that I loved you before I told you. It's just you who doesn't notice these things, sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Oh," she murmured.

"So, what did you tell him?" Soul asked her.

Maka sighed. "I told him that it was really sweet of him, but I'm with you."

"So everything's fine, then," he stated, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "Right, Maka?"

When she didn't answer, he glanced over at her, lowering his hands. "Everything's fine . . . right?"

She swallowed. "Well . . . I . . ." She glanced over at him and waved her hands in panic at the horrified look on his face. "I love you, I do! Please don't doubt that!" She lowered her hands and looked down at the floor. "It's just . . . I had no idea that Chrona felt this way. I always thought that I was just a sister or maybe a mother-figure to him, and now that I know . . . it's just something that I've never had to think about before, and now that I am . . . I just don't know!" she burst out, burying her face in her knees. "I don't know how I feel about him, and it's just so confusing, and I don't know how to deal with it." She let out a humorless laugh. "And now I'm starting to sound like him! Geez . . ."

Soul had to swallow hard to keep back the sharp words and protests building up in his throat. He took a deep breath. "Maka. Maka, look at me." When she finally did, he continued, "It's alright, it is. I'm not mad. I understand that you don't know, that you're confused." He took her hand in his. "I love you, Maka, so much. I just want you to be happy. I could care less about myself." He took in another deep breath. "So . . . I want you to take some time to think things through. Don't be concerned about my feelings, or about Chrona's feelings. This is all about you and what will make you happy." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. He murmured against her skin, "I'm not gonna leave you, Maka, no matter what. We'll still be partners, we'll still be close." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "How much farther we are meant to go is entirely up to you."

She nodded. She took her hand away from him and said, "Soul . . . I need to be alone. I need to be able to think without disturbance." She looked at him, her gaze both pleading and apologetic.

He nodded slowly. "I'll call up Tsubaki and ask if it's okay if I sleep over at their place."

"I'm not kicking you out, I'm not," she said quickly.

"I know," he told her, a slight smile on his face. He reached out and ruffled her hair. "It's fine." He got up and made his way to his room. He came out a few minutes later with a bag slung over his shoulder.

Maka stood up and went over to him. She took his face in her hands and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. Their lips moved against each other in a dance as old as time, their tongues coming out to wrestle. When they pulled away from each other, they were both panting. "I needed that," Maka explained. "To think." She shook her head. "Good night." She went to her room and shut the door.

Soul watched her go then let out a sigh. He went into the kitchen and pulled the phone from the wall. He punched in a number and waited as it rang.

"_Hello?"_ Tsubaki's voice came from the phone.

"Hey, Tsubaki," Soul greeted. "Hey, listen, would it be alright if I stayed over at your guys' place tonight?"

"_Tsubaki, who is taking up the time you should be paying attention to your god?"_ a loud, obnoxious voice was heard over the phone.

"_Shush, Black Star, it's Soul,"_ Tsubaki told the assassin. _"He's asking if he can stay here tonight."_

"_Did Maka kick him out again?" _Black Star asked, then burst into laughter.

Soul growled. "No, she did not kick me out!" He sighed. "It's just . . . complicated."

"_Do you want to talk about it once you're over here?" _Tsubaki asked gently.

"Yeah," Soul sighed.

"_Black Star, go get a mat ready for Soul," _Tsubaki told the blue-haired boy.

"_Alright! It'll be the best mat he's ever slept on, since it'll be made by a god!" _Black Star declared.

Tsubaki sighed then said, _"You can head on over, Soul."_

"Thanks, Tsubaki," Soul told her, then hung up the phone. He walked over to the door of the apartment, opening it. He took one last look around, then stepped out, closing the door behind him.

…**..**

_Never, in all her years, did Maka think that she would receive two confessions from two boys she cared about in such a short amount of time._

_Never, in all his years, did Soul think that there was a chance that someone would make Maka have second thoughts about their relationship._

_And never, in all his years, did Chrona even imagine that his confession would cause Maka and Soul to almost break up . . ._

_Maka had the power in all this, and what she decided would make or break one of the boys._

_It was all just a question of how everything was going to turn out._

**To Be Continued. . .**

. . .don't ask! I couldn't think of who else would be good to sing the song, and it seemed like a good idea when I came up with it, and . . .! Soka fans, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Remember, this is a two-parter, we don't yet know how things will turn out! So no giving up hope! Review and let me know what you think, okie dokie? I'll be posting the second part soon! Laters! Peace – Sally White


	2. Till the End of Time

Hello, hello, hello! Welcome, my readers, to the second installment of _It's Your Choice, Babe. _I do hope that you all enjoyed the first part. You know what would be a marvelous way to let me know if you're enjoying it? Drop a review! (insert gasp) Now there's a novel idea! I'm not trying to be rude here, but seriously, review. It's the polite thing to do. So please? Well, I'll get off your cases now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any songs used in the first and second parts of this story.

Dedication: to AngelofFluffiness, for being my first reviewer of this story and for having faith in me.

**It's Your Choice, Babe**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

**Part II: 'Till the End of Time**

_Soul considered himself to be a cool guy. He didn't freak out over little things, he didn't let himself lose his cool easily, and he stayed calm whenever anyone else would have panicked. He was self-assured, independent, focused, collected, confident. He was the one who would just smile and say that everything would be okay, there was no need to worry. He was the pillar of strength when everything around seemed to crumble._

_. . .but when his world crashed down around him, he couldn't say that he was ready to handle anything in a cool way._

…**..**

Soul groaned and leaned his forehead on his knees. "I can't stand this."

He was sitting on the ground in the training grounds not far from Shibusen. He'd decided to get a little training in to try to clear his head a little. However, after an hour he had discovered that it wasn't helping in the slightest.

It had been two days since Maka's initial break down from Chrona's confession. Two days since he'd left their apartment to give her some space while she thought things through. Two days since he had seen his meister, since he had held her, kissed her, been able to love her. It was two days, too long for him.

He was still staying with Black Star and Tsubaki. The dark arm weapon had been very sweet to him, letting him rant and rave about the situation and then doing her best to comfort him afterwards. She had even given him a back rub at one point, to try to ease his stress. Black Star had been less than helpful, demanding how Soul could let a weakling like Chrona steal his girl. Soul had barely kept from punching the daylights out of the blue-haired assassin, snarling that Chrona hadn't taken Maka away from him yet.

Yet . . . that was what scared Soul. He hadn't heard anything from Maka since he had left the apartment. He had no way of knowing what she was thinking, what she was going to decide, who she was going to choose. He was terrified of what her decision would be. He was barely surviving without her now and it had only been two days . . . how was he going to survive if it turned out that she didn't want him anymore . . .?

Soul leaned his head back against the tree he was leaning against. He stared up at the blue sky, noting grimly that the weather did not match his mood today at all.

"Um . . . m-may I join you?"

Soul lowered his head and stared at the person standing in front of him.

Chrona wasn't looking at Soul, staring at the ground in front of himself instead. He had on his jeans and blue hoodie look again. His left hand had a hold on his left upper arm, and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

Soul's red gaze narrowed as he looked at the pink-haired boy before him. "Hello, Chrona."

"Hi, Soul," Chrona said quietly, his grip on his arms becoming tighter. He walked over to the tree and turned around, slowly sitting down a few inches away from Soul. He leaned back against it and finally turned his blue-gray gaze to the albino. "Nice day, huh?"

Soul huffed and glared down at the ground. "Yeah, just perfect," he grumbled.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see," Chrona began.

"Ya think?" Soul growled.

" – but I just came to say that I'm sorry for all this," Chrona went on. "I never meant to make you and Maka break up."

"We aren't broken up!" Soul snapped, baring his teeth at the other boy. When Chrona cowered away from him, the albino let out a gruff sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. "We're just . . . taking some time off away from each other. She needed time to think, so I'm giving her space. That's all."

"Oh." Chrona nodded, glancing away. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. She's going to choose you."

Soul looked down, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "You don't know that."

"But I do," the pink-haired boy insisted. "You two are partners, after all. You're closer than anyone I've ever known in my life. And you're strong and cool and out-going." Chrona brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "Unlike me. I'm just invisible."

"But she cares about you," Soul protested. "She constantly worries about you, whenever your around she always wants to, like . . . cuddle you or hold your hand and stuff like that." He let out a growl. "You're someone she can take care of. She likes that." He sighed, resting his forehead against his knees again. "Why wouldn't she choose you?"

Chrona stared sadly at the albino, then said, "If someone stood up in a crowd and raised his voice up way out loud, and waved his arms and shook his leg . . ."

Soul turned his head to look at the other boy.

"You'd notice him," Chrona sang, then he said, "If someone in a movie show yelled, 'Fire, in the second row! This whole place is a powder keg!'"

Soul gave him a curious look.

"You'd notice him," Chrona sang, then continued, "And even without clucking like a hen, everyone gets noticed now and then. Unless, of course that personage should be," he took a breath and said, "invisible . . . inconsequential . . ." He sighed and sang, "me."

Soul raised his head.

Chrona shook his head and sang, "Cellophane, Mister Cellophane. Shoulda been my name, Mister Cellophane," he smiled weakly, "'cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there." He sighed. "I tell ya, Cellophane, Mister Cellophane. Shoulda been my name, Mister Cellophane. 'Cause you can look right through me, walk right by, and never know I'm there."

"Chrona," Soul began to say.

Chrona held up his hand to silence the albino, then said, "Suppose you was a little cat, residing in a person's flat, who fed you fish and scratched your ears."

Soul chuckled, thinking of Blair.

"You'd notice him," Chrona sang, then he said, getting into it, "Suppose you were a woman wed and sleeping in a double bed beside one man for seven years!" He took a breath and sang, "You'd notice him."

Soul stared at the demon sword, a little lost for words.

"A human being's made of more than air," Chrona sang. "With all that bulk, you're bound to see them there. Unless that human being next to you," he sighed and said, "is unimpressive, undistinguished . . . you . . . know . . .," he took a breath and sang, "who."

"Chrona, look," Soul tried again.

Chrona shook his head and sang, his tone almost bitter, "Shoulda been my name, Mister Cellophane," he looked at Soul, "'cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there."

He stood up, his fists clenched. "I tell ya, Cellophane, Mister Cellophane. Shoulda been my name, Mister Cellophane! 'Cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there!" He stomped his foot. "Never! Even! Know!" He breathed in then sang softly, "I'm there."

Soul looked at the pink-haired boy with sympathetic eyes.

"I hope I didn't take up too much of your time," Chrona said softly, starting to walk away.

Soul quickly stood up. "Chrona, wait." When the other boy looked at him, he continued, "I just want Maka to be happy. No matter what or who she chooses, as long as she's happy, that's all I care about. She knows that. So no hard feelings, okay?"

Chrona nodded slowly. "I guess." He got a determined look on his face. "Please excuse me, there's something I must do." Then he left.

Soul sighed and looked up at the sky. "No wonder she wants to take care of that guy," he muttered to himself. "He's got no confidence." He let a small sad half-smile grace his lips. "How do you stay mad at that?"

…**..**

Maka opened the door of the apartment and was startled, and slightly disappointed, to see Chrona standing there. "Oh, Chrona. Um, hi."

"Maka, I know that you probably don't want company right now," he said, uncharacteristically blunt, "but there's something I need you know, right now."

She sighed and rubbed her temples with her hand. She opened the door wider. "Why don't you come on in."

He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. He took a moment to look her over. She looked tired and worn out, bags under her green eyes and her ash-blonde hair hanging limply around her shoulders. He felt a wave of concern wash over him. He put his hand on her arms. "Maka, are you alright?"

She gave a smile that was obviously forced. "I'm fine. Now what did you want to tell me?"

The hand that was on her shoulder lifted up to cup her face. Chrona looked deep into her eyes. "Maka, I can see that you're stressed out, and I'm so sorry that it's doing this to you." He lowered his gaze to the floor. "I never should have told you."

"Chrona, no," Maka said, reaching up to grasp the hand that was touching her face. "Look at me." When he did, she continued, "I'm glad you told me. You were right, I deserved to know. This is not your fault, you understand? This is my fault for being so indecisive. So don't you dare blame yourself."

Chrona stared at her, the look in his eyes almost desperate. "But I didn't want to cause you to be indecisive. I just wanted you to know." He cupped her face in both of his hands. "Maka, I just want you to be happy. No matter what. I don't care if you choose me or Soul, as long as your happy, that's all that matters."

Maka's eyes filled with frustrated tears, which she blinked rapidly to stop from overflowing. "I wish people would stop telling me that. It just makes things harder."

"But it's true," Chrona pressed on. "All we care about is that your safe and happy."

She looked up at him, her eyes searching. Suddenly, without warning, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. At first he was too shocked to do anything, but then slowly he returned the pressure. Their lips moved together in a new dance that neither of them had experienced before. After a few moments she pulled away from him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. "Wha . . ."

"I had to know," she explained softly. "I had to know what it felt like."

He nodded, still speechless.

Maka suddenly hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you," she said, her voice slightly muffled. "I know now. I know who I should choose." She looked up at him with a smile, her eyes watery but determined.

Chrona immediately understood. He smiled weakly, hugging her back. "I'm glad I could help."

Maka broke away from him. "I have to tell Soul. Do you know where he is?"

"He was at the training grounds when I left him," he told her.

She nodded. She gave him another smile before rushing to the door and throwing it open, dashing out. Chrona watched her with a sigh. He went over and stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind himself.

…**..**

When he heard footsteps running towards him, Soul immediately knew who it was. He didn't move from his seat on the wall overlooking the city. He heard her get closer then finally stop.

"Soul," her voice said softly, out of breath.

He didn't say a word.

She caught her breath then said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Did you make your choice?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Chrona came over and helped me."

He took in a deep breath to keep himself calm. "Oh? What'd you do, kiss him?"

When she didn't say anything he shut his eyes tight, hating that he was right. "I see. Then what are you doing here with me? Shouldn't you be with him?"

"I want you to come home now," she said softly. "I miss you."

He couldn't help it; he let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, so you missed me. How touching."

"Soul, please – "

"Y'know, Maka, I've been nice through this entire thing," he snapped, still not looking at her, "but I'm not going to tolerate you rubbing this in my face. It's not cool." He looked down and growled, "So why don't you just get out of here and leave me alone?"

He heard her sniffle, and it tore his heart because he knew he had made her cry. But he refused to give in this time. _Don't think about her,_ he told himself. _Don't think about how much you want to hold her and kiss her tears away and tell her that everything will be alright. Just stay strong, stay cool. Damn it . . ._

He heard her sniffle again, then a whispery voice sang, "Never knew . . . I could feel," sniffle, "like this." There was a breath taken then sang a little bit stronger, "It's like I've never seen the sky before."

He held his breath, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

"Want to vanish," the song continued, "inside your kiss." He could almost hear her smile as she sang, "Everyday I'm loving you more and more."

Soul breathed, blinking his red eyes in astonishment.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?" she sang to him. "Come back to me," she

took in a breath and belted out, "and forgive everything!"

Soul slowly glanced over his shoulder at his meister.

When she saw that she had his attention, she softly sang, "Seasons may change, winter to spring . . ." She sniffled and whispered loudly, "I love you!" Then she sang, "'Till the end . . . of . . . time."

He looked away from her again, his back to her.

She had started to give up hope when she heard his voice ring out in song, "Come what may."

She gasped and looked up at him.

He had turned to face her, a grin on his face. "Come what may," he sang again, getting off the wall to stand on the ground. "Come what may." He took in a breath and sang louder, "Come what may. Come what may!" He smiled at her. "I will love you . . ."

"I will love you," she sang to him, hope rising in her chest.

"Until my dying," he continued.

"'Till my dying," she sang.

"Day," they sang together, walking to each other. "Come what may! Come what may! Come what may. . ." They were right in front of each other, and Soul wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They sang softly to each other, "I will love you until my dying day."

Soul rested his forehead against Maka's. "So, it's me?" he asked timidly. "You choose me?"

Maka nodded, happiness gleaming in her eyes. "I know now. There isn't anyone in the world that I love more than you."

"Not even Chrona?" he ventured to say.

"Especially not Chrona," she murmured, pressing her lips to his.

He ravished her mouth, making up for the time they had lost over the last couple of days. His mouth moved with her's in deep passionate patterns, and his tongue traced over her's as though it was a sacred treasure. She moaned into his mouth, not used to such glorious treatment.

Finally they parted, panting. They smiled at each other, knowing that they had surpassed this trial and that their relationship had become stronger because of it.

…**..**

Unknown to the happy couple, Chrona watched the whole scene from behind a tree. He smiled sadly, feeling his heart ache inside his chest, but ignored it. As long as Maka was happy, that was all that he cared about. It was all he needed. After all, he loved her, and he knew that if you truly love something, you must let it go so that it can be happy.

Chrona turned around and left the training grounds, leaving the pair to enjoy each other in privacy.

…**..**

_In the end, it had all been for the best. Chrona found himself becoming more open to those around him. Maka continued to care for her friend, but now found herself making sure that none of her actions could be mistaken for anything more than friendship. Soul found that he didn't worry about other guys taking his girlfriend away from him as he had before. And of course, the happy couple's relationship grew stronger with each passing day._

_And everyone found themselves wondering who would be the next couple to get together through song._

**The End . . . ?**

Finished! Holy wow, this turned out a lot fluffier than I had originally anticipated. I had to take a lot out of it from what I had planned out, but it all worked out in the end. You see, I am loyal to Soka. Soka forever! But I do support onesided ChroMa. Heh heh . . . how cruel am I? Oh well, Chrona is fun to play with. And yes, I know Ragnarok didn't show up, but I hate that stupid bloodclot! I refuse to put him in my story. So, anyways, drop a review (please!) and let me know what you thought. Oh, and I might make a TsuStar sequel to this. Let me know what you think of that idea! Laters! Peace – Sally White


End file.
